Imported/New language/nl
Ben je naar de Brigadiers categorie gegaan maar zag jij je taal niet in de lijst staan? Dan ben je naar de juiste pagina gekomen. Hier leggen we uit hoe je een nieuwe Brigadierspagina moet aanvragen of maken, als je taal er zelf nog geen heeft. Aanvragen of aanmaken * Aanvragen: een Brigadierspagina aanvragen is vrij gemakkelijk. Je moet gewoon enkele vertalingen maken en dan wachten tot de pagina voor je gemaakt wordt. Dat duurt misschien langer dan wanneer je ze zelf creëert, maar als niet fantastisch bent met coderen, is dit zeker de comfortabele en wijze beslissing om te maken. * Aanmaken: de pagina zelf aanmaken is ook een optie, door de sjablonen van een andere taal opnieuw te maken in jouw taal en de variabele delen ervan te vertalen. Als je degelijk bent met code zal dit je zeker wat tijd besparen, aangezien je jezelf onmiddelijk kan toevoegen als lid zonder dat iemand je moet helpen. Een Brigadierspagina aanvragen # Vind de gepaste persoon om je Brigadierspagina bij aan te vragen: #* Yatalu (beheerder) kan aangesproken worden in #* Josep Maria Roca Peña (vaandeldrager) kan aangesproken worden in # Spreek die persoon aan met de volgende informatie: #* Dat je graag hebt dat hij/zij je Brigadierspagina maakt — "Hallo, ik wil graag dat jij een Brigadierspagina maakt voor de ____ taal." #* Geef hem/haar de volgende woorden in je taal: "brigadiers" (meervoud van het substantief), "(gebruikers)naam" #* Geef hem de naam van je taalportaal in jouw taal, zoals "Nederlands portaal" of "English portal". # Je krijgt dan de link naar twee sjablonen die beginnen met "WLB-". Vertaal die naar jouw taal. Vraag extra informatie indien nodig — beter teveel dan te weinig info. # Je krijgt de link naar nog drie sjablonen; die zijn minder belangrijk, maar terwijl je wacht op een antwoord, kan je die ook al vertalen. # Je krijgt dan een link naar de Brigadierspagina: #* Als je de bovenstaande stap niet gedaan hebt, staan er misschien nog rode linkjes, maar maak je geen zorgen, die maken de pagina niet stuk. #* De Brigadierspagina zal "Ethear" erin hebben staan. Als eerste lid van de taal mag je Ethear door jezelf vervangen en de status en/of het babelniveau gewoon aanpassen. # Klaar! Een Brigadierspagina aanmaken # Find your language's abbreviation (ISO code) — it may be on Project:Languages or Wikipedia and make sure we allow it to be added: either Wikia or Wikipedia must support the language. # Recreate Template:WLB-start/en, Template:WLB-end/en and Template:WLB-user/en in your own language: #* Copy paste the English (or another language's) templates into the ones with your language suffix. #* Translate the English sections to your language and replace the language name by your language's. #* Make sure to alphabetically sort it under your language's suffix, and not under "en": [[Pagename/en|'en']] # Recreate Template:Portalheader/en, Template:Brigadierheader/en and Template:Brigadierfooter/en with your language's suffix, and translate them into your language. # Go to the future Brigadiers page of your language: #* Page name: "Portal:" + the local name of your language + the word "brigadiers" (plural) in your language. #* Examples: Portal:English/brigadiers, Portal:Español/brigadistas or Portal:日本語/ブリガディア # Recreate it by the example of other Brigadiers pages: #* Make sure it uses the WLB-start, WLB-end and WLB-user templates of your languages and not the English #* Put yourself as the first and only member of this page. If you don't know how, see Join. #* Add "Brigadiers" as one of the categories. #* Other category: your language code in capital letters + "(your language) portal" in your language. Examples: "EN-English portal", "FR-portail français", "RU-русский портал" # Publiceren! Verwante taken Sommige taken die best worden uitgevoerd kort nadat de Brigadierspagina is gemaakt: * Create the portal category page of your language: ** You can take Category:EN-English portal or another portal category as example. ** Categorize it in your language category (e.g. EN-English, ZH-中文) and in Category:Portals. * Create the main category of your language (e.g. EN-English, ES-español) and categorize it in Category:Languages. * Create your language's portal with Template:Portal. Category:NL-Nederlands nl